<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Mouth of Babes by HPFanGirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628207">Out of the Mouth of Babes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99'>HPFanGirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belle Reve (DCU), Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parenthood, Suicide Squad, Swearing, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a huge adjustment for Floyd to get used to being a parent, especially since the first time around he was barely a part of his son’s life at all. It’s easy to forget that he needs to be careful about what he says around his impressionable, five-year-old daughter. Hilarity ensues when a couple of slip-ups of his are revealed.</p>
<p>Or: Why it’s not such a good idea to bring your daughter to work when you’re a member of the Suicide Squad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Lawton &amp; Zoe Lawton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Mouth of Babes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I haven't posted in over a month. I'm so sorry about that. My mind won't allow me to just sit down and write a fic from start to finish. I keep bouncing between my WIPs, writing bits and pieces of them here and there. I have a few that are close to completion, but just need to be polished up. I promise 'A Meme a Day Keeps the Demons at Bay' hasn't been abandoned yet, just temporarily pushed off to the side as I try to finish up my other one-shots.</p>
<p>I've always have been fascinated with Deadshot, he's such an interesting character. I especially love his appearances in 'Villains United' and 'Secret Six' volumes 2 &amp; 3. A couple more fics either about him or involving him might be coming along in the near future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy! Daddy!” Came a loud shriek as there was a blur of motion. Floyd Lawton fought back the instinctive urge to look around for whomever the voice was talking to, still not used to being addressed by that title. He let out a startled noise as a small body collided with his legs, nearly knocking him over.</p>
<p>A faint smile curled Floyd’s face as he easily picked Zoe up. “Hi, baby. I missed you,” he quietly whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” Zoe threw her arms around his neck, tightly hugging him.</p>
<p>After a moment, he put her down. Just as he was about to lead her out of here and back home, he faltered at the huge, puppy dog eyes that were staring up at him. Immediately, he knew he’d never be able to deny her whatever she wanted. “Can I meet your friends? Please, Daddy?” she begged.</p>
<p>“I… ah…” he hesitantly started to get out, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t exactly told the Squad members that he had a daughter yet, considering what happened to his first kid… Yet it’d been hard trying to keep her existence a secret from the squad. They could be a nosy bunch of bastards when they wanted to be, especially with how much downtime they tended to have between missions. And considering she was already here, he might as well get this over with. “Course ya can,” he murmured, crouching down and ruffling her hair.</p>
<p>Zoe surged forward, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you, Daddy!” she exclaimed, brightly beaming up at him.</p>
<p>Floyd felt himself melt at her big brown eyes, the very same eyes that Eddie had. He had to clear his throat at the lump there, blinking back the tears that he could feel welling up in his eyes. “Anything for you, sweetie,” he roughly got out after a moment, resisting the urge to crush her into a tight hug and never let go.</p>
<p>He let out a startled noise when Zoe grabbed onto his hand and started pulling on it. “Come on, let’s go!” she whined, an adorable pout on her face. His eyes softened at that, before he got to his feet and allowed himself to be dragged away.</p>
<p>Zoe started talking a mile a minute about everything on her mind as she skipped (and he speed walked), their clasped hands swinging back and forth between them. However, it didn’t take long for Zoe to get tired as he led her through the winding and twisting halls of Belle Reve. At the way she was starting to slow down, Floyd reached down and picked her up. He couldn’t help but smile at the way she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his hold as she continued to talk his ear off.</p>
<p>Eventually, he made his way to the briefing room and walked inside. couldn’t help but grin at the looks of surprise on everyone’s faces. After all, the last thing they were probably expecting was for him to walk in with a child.</p>
<p>“Who’s that, Lawton?” Rick hesitantly asked after a moment. Unsurprisingly, he was the first to recover, always the ever-dutiful leader even when there was no mission at hand.</p>
<p>Floyd put Zoe down, who immediately hid behind his legs in an apparent bout of shyness. “I… you guys deserve to know. I have a daughter,” he quietly said, feeling a surge of nervousness himself. Dead silence met him at that, as they all stared at them in utter shock, dropped jaws all around.</p>
<p>This time, Eve was the first to get over it. “Well, aren’t you the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” she cooed, cautiously approaching them and crouching down so that she was eye level with Zoe. “What’s your name, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Zoe peeked out at her. “Zoe,” she shyly replied after a moment.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Zoe,” Eve cheerfully exclaimed, smiling brightly at her. “I’m Eve.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Zoe got out after a moment, leaning a little bit more out from behind him. “Daddy told me about you. Tells me stories about all his friends.”</p>
<p>Eve gave him a slightly panicked look, as did the rest of the squad, none of them seeming too thrilled at the idea of a child knowing all about them. But before anyone could say something on the subject, Amanda Waller finally spoke.</p>
<p>“You finally decide it’s time to introduce us to her?” Waller drawled as she made her way over to them, seeming amused. This whole time, she hadn’t seemed the slightest bit shocked at the revelation, which he’d been kinda expecting. “Only been a year since you found out about her existence.”</p>
<p>Floyd glared ever so slightly at her. “I’m entitled to my secrets,” he snapped out irritably. Something dangerous flickered in Waller’s eyes at that. Before he realized it, he was instinctively moving in front of Zoe, trying to put her behind him and away from the threat.</p>
<p>“Not with <em>me</em>, you aren’t,” she coldly got out.</p>
<p>Floyd scowled, despite knowing she had a point there. Waller knew everything about everyone, it was one of the more infuriating things about her. The concept of privacy didn’t exist when dealing with Waller, <em>especially</em> not as a member of the Squad. Every single detail that could be even remotely used as blackmail was carefully filed away for future reference. He wouldn’t have put it past her to have somehow found out about Zoe’s existence before he even knew, she was just that good.</p>
<p>He glanced down at Zoe, who was staring up at Waller in concentration, her tongue poking out of her mouth ever so slightly. “Are you Waller?” she hesitantly asked after a moment, emerging from behind him to stand in front of Waller. There was a strange look on her face that for some reason, made him feel uneasy.</p>
<p>The menacing aura around Waller mostly disappeared as she looked at Zoe. “I am,” she got out after a moment, smiling sweetly at her.</p>
<p>Zoe beamed cheerfully up at her, before she proceeded to state in the sweetest, innocent voice possible “Daddy said you’re a bitch and to go to hell.”</p>
<p>It was as if time stood still. The only sound in the room was startled gasps as everyone froze in place. Waller’s lips were parted ever so slightly, her eyes wide in surprise. Floyd felt hysterical laughter start to bubble out of him, at the sight of ‘The Wall’ shocked speechless for once. However, it quickly died in his throat at the realization that Waller was going to <em>kill</em> him for this.</p>
<p>Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Waller finally spoke. “I beg your pardon?” she choked out. The temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees as her menacing aura reappeared, a murderous expression on her face. Immediately, almost everyone subconsciously tried to make themselves into smaller targets.</p>
<p>Zoe turned to him, a bewildered look on her face. “What’s a bitch and where’s hell?” she hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>“Woah! Woah!” He dropped down onto one knee in front of Zoe. “Zoe, sweetheart, darling, you <em>can’t</em> say that,” he sternly scolded her, feeling his heart racing inside his chest.</p>
<p>Zoe confusedly blinked up at him. “Bitch and hell?” she asked.</p>
<p>Floyd winced at the sound of his precious baby girl using such foul language. He had a feeling he knew <em>exactly</em> who she’d learned that from, and said person was right here in this room. “Yeah. Those are bad words,” he firmly stated, his voice leaving no room for disagreements. She’s just five years old, he reminded himself. Was she even capable of understanding that kind of logic?</p>
<p>“But you said them,” Zoe pointed out, causing Floyd to grimace. Unfortunately, she had a point there. Alright, he’d rehearsed for this very scenario with Michelle, hopefully, it would work as planned.</p>
<p>“You’re right. It was wrong for me to have used them in the first place. You need to promise me that you won’t say them again,” he calmly got out, despite feeling anything but. Please agree not to use it again, please agree not to use it again, he mentally begged.</p>
<p>Zoe blinked at him owlishly, before nodding her head. “I won’t,” she got out after a moment.</p>
<p>Floyd let out a sigh of utter relief, pressing a hand to his chest as he felt his heart rate slowly start to go back to normal. He glanced up at Waller, who still looked furious, and knew he’d have to do some more damage control. “Darling, can you please apologize to Mrs. Waller for calling her those bad words?”</p>
<p>Zoe nodded, before turning around and looking up at Waller. “I’m sorry,” she sincerely got out, staring at Waller with huge, adorable brown eyes.</p>
<p>Waller visibly melted under Zoe’s gaze before she managed to recompose herself. “I... it’s alright,” she muttered, seeming uncomfortable. After a moment, she turned to him, a dangerous look on her face. “Lawton, I’d like a word with you. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p>Floyd grimaced at that, mentally bracing himself for the ensuing lecture he was about to receive. “Baby, I’ll be right back,” he quietly told Zoe, lightly stroking a lock of hair out of her eyes. “I need to have a grown-up conversation with Mrs. Waller.” At the curious expression she shot him, he made an overtly disgusted face, causing her to giggle in amusement. “Stay here with Eve, ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Zoe agreed, smiling cheerfully at him. He lightly pressed a kiss onto her forehead, before standing up and very reluctantly following Waller to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>The rest of the squad exchanged slightly panicked looks when Zoe wandered over to them, staring expectantly up at them. What the hell should they do? They were some of the last people in the universe who should be responsible for looking after a small, impressionable child. That, and almost none of them had any experience dealing with kids.</p>
<p>June was the first to do something. “Hey, darling. Would you like some candy?” she cooed, using her magic to conjure up some sweets for her. Zoe frowned at that, suspiciously looking up at her. “Oh, right. Don’t take candy from strangers,” she mumbled to herself, resisting the urge to facepalm at her stupidity. “We’re your daddy’s friends, you can trust us,” she got out in her most soothing voice.</p>
<p>Zoe narrowed her eyes at that, before excitedly grabbing the candy from June and chirping out “Thanks!” She popped a sucker into her mouth, stuffing the rest in her pockets.</p>
<p>Eve smirked as a thought came to mind, before opening a portal to the prison kitchen. Grabbing a slice of cake from the fridge and a fork, she teleported back to the meeting room. “Would you like some cake?” She crouched down, offering it out to her. Zoe eagerly took the plate from Eve, flashing her a bright grin. She took a bite out of it, before remembering to thank her.</p>
<p>“You know Lawton’s going to” Rick glanced down at Zoe “k-i-l-l” he spelled out in a stage whisper “us for feeding her so much sugar.”</p>
<p>June shrugged ever so slightly at that. “Eh, she deserves a little treat after what she told Waller.”</p>
<p>“That was priceless,” Werner muttered, a grin on his face. “Think he told her to say that?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t think so,” Ben replied after a moment of thought. “He seemed genuinely shocked. That and his little lecture to her about ‘bad words’.”</p>
<p>As if hearing their conversation, a few moments later Floyd proceeded to loudly yell out “For fuck’s sake, Waller! I didn’t <em>tell</em> her to say that to you! I screamed that at Flag on the phone once, forgetting she was in the room at the time!”</p>
<p>Rick blinked in surprise, frowning as he tried to figure out what Floyd was referring to. “That’s right,” he got out after a moment. “Bout a couple months ago, he got to have a week off. Waller wanted him back earlier for some reason, and I drew the short straw to call him up.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, his reply was,” Werner proceeded to do a decent impression of Floyd’s voice “Tell Waller that she’s a bitch and to go to hell!”</p>
<p>“That and a whole string of expletives,” Rick replied with a roll of his eyes. “Remember being surprised at how unusually vicious his tirade was. But now knowing that Waller was undoubtedly trying to cut into time with his new family on <em>purpose</em>, well…” he shrugged ever so slightly, feeling a small surge of guilt. Honestly, he was surprised Floyd hadn’t come after him with a gun (or worse) upon arriving back here after his week off. Probably the only thing that had stopped him from doing so was knowing he was just the messenger.</p>
<p>“She’s gonna grow up to have the biggest potty mouth ever, ain’t she?” Ben knowingly got out after a few.</p>
<p>They looked down at Zoe, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, happily eating the cake, before they all softly laughed. “She’s adorable,” June murmured after a few, a fond smile curling her face.</p>
<p>Digger snorted in amusement at that. “Which is real surprising considering who her daddy is. Sure that it’s Lawton?” he quipped, causing Ben and Werner to snigger.</p>
<p>Eve elbowed Digger in the stomach for that. “Oh, stuff it. She’s got his eyes and chin,” she snapped out, failing to repress a grin herself.</p>
<p>Once everyone’s amusement faded away, Ben cleared his throat. “I think I speak for all of us when I say I’d <em>die</em> for her,” he lowly growled out, his voice deadly serious. “If anyone tries to hurt her, we’ll make them pay.”</p>
<p>They all looked at each other, a sense of mutual understanding passing through them. “Agreed,” they all quietly responded after a few. None of them spoke for a while, the general mood much more somber now. They were content to watch Floyd and Waller argue out of earshot on the opposite side of the room, making sure to keep an eye on Zoe all the while.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Floyd stormed back over to them, barely restrained anger dripping off of him. “Daddy!” Zoe shrieked, scrambling to her feet and pouncing on him. His face softened at the sight of her as he crouched down and hugged her.</p>
<p>Noticing her brown lips and the smell of chocolate on Zoe, his eyes narrowed as he spotted a mostly empty plate on the ground. “Did you fu-” he managed to catch himself before he finished saying the swear word “feed her cake?” he demanded, glaring daggers at them.</p>
<p>Everyone smiled innocently at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eve sweetly replied.</p>
<p>“June gave me candy!” Zoe cheerfully exclaimed, pulling out her new stash to show him.</p>
<p>“That was nice of her,” he managed to get out in a calm voice, shooting June a filthy look as he picked Zoe up. “It’s time to go home,” he murmured to her as he started walking out of there.</p>
<p>Zoe waved at them from over Floyd’s shoulder. “Bye-bye!” she cheerfully called out.</p>
<p>“Bye!” everyone but Waller replied, waving back at her.</p>
<p>The remaining Squad members waited until Floyd exited the room and the door closed behind him, before turning to Waller. At the way they were all grinning at her, Waller scowled.</p>
<p>“Not a damn word,” she snapped out. She gave them her most severe glare, which normally was capable of putting the fear of god into whichever spineless idiot had been unfortunate enough to have pissed her off. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem effective today, judging by the way their smirks widened in amusement. </p>
<p>Waller stalked away, rubbing her temples at the headache she could feel starting up there. She needed to do some damage control ASAP before this got out of hand. The first thing would be to delete the video recording of this room for this past hour. The last thing she needed was footage of her being cussed out by a goddamn <em>child</em> getting out. Her reputation would never recover from a blow like that, <em>nobody</em> would respect her after seeing that. It was bad enough the Squad had witnessed it, but she could handle them. She just hoped she could keep a lid on them and any communications they may try to send out. She knew them all well enough to know that they’d try to tell others about this incident; if only to spite her.</p>
<p>She muttered a few choice words under her breath, cursing out Lawton and his spawn. And to think that today had started out looking like it could’ve been quiet and uneventful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>